1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which a metal pattern and a semiconductor chip may be easily connected, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a frequency resource for a next generation information communications service, a frequency in the millimeter wave band, a high frequency resource of 30 GHz or more, has been actively studied.
This frequency in the millimeter wave band may transfer a large amount of information at high speed using wideband characteristics. In addition, the frequency in the millimeter wave band does not suffer interference from other frequencies in adjacent geographical areas, due to significant electrical wave attenuation in the air. Therefore, the frequency in the millimeter wave band is advantageous in that it may be re-used.
As a result, the development of an information communications service and system using the frequency in the millimeter wave band, as well as and research into, and development of, various components required for the information communications service and system have been actively conducted.
Meanwhile, in a communications device for the millimeter wave band, an electrical connection distance between an antenna and a semiconductor chip is very important. That is, in the communications device for the millimeter wave band (particularly the 60 GHz band), as a distance between the antenna and the semiconductor chip increases, radiation loss of an antenna increases. Therefore, the semiconductor chip and the antenna may be disposed as closely as possible and then be electrically connected.
To this end, in the communications device according to the related art, an antenna is disposed at a position significantly adjacent to a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip is embedded, and the antenna and the semiconductor package are connected at the shortest possible distance.
However, in the case of the related art, a process of separately manufacturing each of the semiconductor package and the antenna and then mounting both thereof on a substrate to thereby be electrically connected needs to be performed. Therefore, a manufacturing process may be complicated.
Further, in the case of the related art, an antenna power feeding structure is complicated, such that a manufacturing process is difficult. As a result, analysis of an influence on a process error may be difficult.
Therefore, the development of a new type of semiconductor package in which an antenna and a semiconductor chip may be disposed as closely as possible has been urgently required.